gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Betrayed by Home, Far Away
|image=Ep17-betrayed-by-home-country.jpg |english=Betrayed by Home, Far Away |kanji=裏切りの遠き故郷 |romaji=Uragiri no Tooki Kokyou |episode=17 |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing |japanese airdate=July 28, 1995 |english airdate=March 28, 2000 }} Betrayed by Home, Far Away is the seventeenth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. It first aired in Japan on July 28, 1995 and North America on March 28, 2000. Synopsis Alliance troops, piloting Leos, are chased out of a colony by Taurus Mobile Dolls. The narrator explains that despite the fact that the Alliance was defeated on earth, the Alliance space forces still remained in space. OZ's powerful Taurus Mobile Dolls, Mobile Suits with programmed commands were easily able to defeat many of these troops. A group of Tauruses, led by Officer Nichol enters Space Fortress Barge. He calls up Lady Une, who is without her glasses, out of uniform and has her hair down. Lady Une heads out to speak to the colony leaders. At colony Area D, the head of the colony shows a presentation of the Alliance forces being defeated. Lady Une sits in the audience. After the meeting, she has a brief talk with the leader and leaves after telling him her name. On Earth, Duo and Quatre, upon hearing about OZ's schemes in space, decide to head back there. Since the colonies can no longer be used as a shield without revealing OZ's true intentions, they can make it clear to the other 3 pilots to head to space as well. Leaders in colony area D talk about OZ, and the elder advisor is opposed to them supporting OZ. He is the only one who feels this way. Meanwhile, a group of Mobile Dolls eliminates a large group of space mines in space. Lady Une is informed about an engineer found in a Gundam Manufacturing Plant. She talks to him, and he claims to have a created one of the Gundams, the Deathscythe. He claims the other 4 were made by 4 other engineers. At that time, Deathscythe and Sandrock attack the Singapore Spaceport Base in order to steal HLV shuttles to get to space. Quatre is determined to let the other pilots find this out. The colony leaders from Colony Area D watch footage of the Gundams attacking and decide to inform all that they no longer support them. The leader makes a televised announcement declaring the Gundams their enemy and suggests the other colonies follow suit. Duo, sees this and is upset, but Quatre is confident that eventually the colony citizens will support the Gundams again. Sandrock gets knocked over, as does Deathscythe, Duo and Quatre are severely outnumbered, but Wufei arrives in Shenlong to help them out. They find out that Heero and Trowa are doing the same at other spaceports across the world. Meanwhile in space, Nichol and Lady Une surround the last Gundam Engineer, and capture him after threatening to harm the colony. The engineer is none other than Doctor J. Back on Earth, Deathscythe and Shenlong are loaded on to HLV shuttles, but Quatre is still outside fending off the Leos & Tragos attacking him. Convinced that the Leos and Tragos will shoot down their shuttles when they take off, Quatre decides to sacrifice himself and pushes Sandrock's self detonation button. Suddenly, without explanation, Sandrock automatically raises it's shield and opens the cockpit so he can escape. Quatre runs to a shuttle and escapes into space with the others as his Gundam blows up. On Barge, Dr.J is thrown in a cell and introduces himself to the other 4 Engineers, whom he has not seen in 15 years. The 5 shuttles carrying the Gundam pilots to space are located by OZ, but an electrical interference prevents Barge from attacking them. Dr.J thinks OZ will regret not killing them. Important Events *'Characters Introduced:' Nichol, Professor G, Doktor S, Instructor H, Master O Staff *'Script: 'Katsuhiko Chiba *'Unit Director: 'Tetsuya Watanabe *'Animation Director: 'Shinichi Sakuma, Hitoshi Waraya